Thomas, the really FERAL engine
by Mr.LavaLamp
Summary: Thomas is washed up by Gordon after he stole Thomas' title of 'really useful'. there will be violence.


Once upon a time on the island of Sodor, all the engines including the well known Thomas were doing all their jobs perfectly. They were all on time and were never delayed. Also Bertie the bus was going good. At around about 9:00 in the morning, Bertie drove alongside Thomas who he expected to be going rather slowly with his common consist of coal and goods trucks. But although he was out of sight behind some trees, he seemed to be going flat out. So once there was a gap in the trees, Bertie caught up behind him and saw something weird, so he drove up until he was neck and neck with Thomas and said this, "Hey Thomas, remember the time when you had to haul Henry's train and you forgot it?"

"I try not to." He said with a frown.

"Well it just happened again." Bertie said with a smug grin.

"WHAT?" Thomas yelled at him,

"Does your train feel, 'lighter' at all?" Bertie said, still with a smirk.

"Just a little." Thomas said, rather worryingly.

"How come I don't see any train? Did you actually 'couple' the train to yourself?" there was a long, long pause.

"Oh _**BLEEP!**_" Thomas yelled after realising he hadn't coupled the train properly. Bertie started to laugh like crazy at this point. So Thomas reversed at headed back down the hill where he 'picked up' the trucks. But they were gone, and so was Bertie. But Thomas could still hear him laughing. Thomas, realising he had stuffed up, set his speed to 'ahead slow' had sulked his way back to the depot.

Back at the roundhouse-style depot, all the engines greeted Thomas; with a massive laugh. Percy however was excepting his reason for losing the trucks. Then Thomas looked to his right and saw the trucks looking at him. They wanted revenge for leaving him behind, so this is what they said, "YOU _**BLEEP**_EN SON OF A _**BLEEP**_EN _**BLEEP**_!"

"It's a fair cop." Thomas said. Then he found out Gordon had passed the trucks while carrying his passenger train, and he went back and got them. Not only that, he delivered it EARLY. Then the fat controller (the wooden one) arrived, and said this, "Thanks so much for pulling Thomas's train for us. You are a really useful engine."

"What?" Thomas said while feeling gobsmacked.

"Thank you so much. It's all in a day's work." Gordon said poshly.

"It doesn't end there; we are renaming the show kids, to, 'Gordon, the really useful engine'." The fat controller announced. Then Lady came up and started smiling at Gordon. Gordon did the same back. Thomas was shocked.

"But-but, really useful engine is MY title." Thomas said sadly.

"Well, you've been washed up." Gordon said. Thomas started to cry, "but-"

**NARRATOR**-"and we are here now with all the engines and Gordon, the really useful engine."

"**THAT'S IT!**" Thomas screamed. He reversed and impaled the fat controller with his buffer. But him being wood, he fell in two pieces. After threatening to kill cranky the crane, cranky loaded the pieces of the Fat Controller into his cab, and Thomas burnt him in his firebox. He made an evil face as vicious black smoke poured out of his funnel. All the other engines gasped in shock. Then Thomas turned his attention to Gordon. Since Gordon was on the turntable, he turned 180 degrees silently, and ran off at 125 miles an hour.

"YOU SABRE-TOOTHED TART! I'm not done with you!" Thomas yelled as he set off in pursuit even faster than Gordon. Gordon was going so fast that his oil almost caught fire. But a mile back, Thomas was going faster. Gordon had no idea where he was going, and he ended up doing these: he went through and back down the magic railroad, then he outran diesel 10, and then went past the roundhouse again. But he was no match for Thomas. Very soon Thomas's buffers smashed against Gordon's rear buffers. So now Gordon was getting pushed along and then he broke a split in the track by going too fast. Then Thomas braked and stopped, but Gordon kept going and smashed through some buffers, went across a road and then at speed, ran into a huge pile of coal, which drowned him. All the engines came up behind Thomas, who was still fuming with rage. All the rest of the engines began to cry with shock. Then they went away until Percy was the only one left. And he said, "I thought you were a good engine." Thomas felt guilty. So he turned round and caught up with them to explain. But no-one listened. Thomas felt very depressed. So he turned around, ran at full speed across the island and plunged himself into a scrapping fire. The island of sodor was no longer a happy place.  
>THE END.<p>

One week after Gordon's demise...

The second controller was driving Gordon to the depot. But because he was dead, he was missing his face. Because they couldn't bear to part with him, they drove his lifeless body through the magic railroad, and sold him to British Railways.  
>THE REAL END.<p> 


End file.
